4 Days and 3 Nights
by shirou-chou
Summary: Ichigo has 4 Days and 3 Nights to confess to Rukia what he feels for her, due to a truth or dare game. Ichiruki


**Okay! Here's my second Bleach Fanfiction, but read this if you're an Ichiruki fan like i am and that you have time to loose!! ^o^**

**I'm sorry for the mistakes, but English is my second language, and I go to school in french... -__________-'''**

**Rated T for language  
**

**P-S: Bleach belongs, to Tite Kubo, not me! And Long live Ichiruki!!**

-What?

Their brains just collapsed in excitement when they heard the news.

Matsumoto Rangiku, Hitsugaya Toushirou and Abarai Renji came to visit Ichigo and Rukia during their stay in the living world, accompanied by some breaking news.

-Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryussai is paying us a vacation at the beach? Said the raven haired Shinigami, eyes narrowed when she heard the news.

-Yeah. He said that the least that he could do for us, ―since we defeated Aizen Sosuke and his Arrancar― is to pay us a nice vacation in Okinawa. Said Renji Abarai, vice-captain of the sixth division .We'll be staying for 4 days and 3 nights. Everyone is going: You guys, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Kenpachi Zaraki, Kusajusho Yachiru, Byakuya Kuchiki―

-Nii-sama!! She cut him in excitement.

- …as I was SAYING, Yumichika and Ikkaku are also coming followed by Uryuu and Inoue.

-Chad isn't coming? Said the orange haired Shinigami.

-Who's that? Renji pronounced.

He just looked at him stupidly.

--

--

--

They got on the bus at 4:00 o'clock in the morning. Bus places where set, Ichigo was constantly falling asleep and Rukia slapping him too keep him awake, because he was driving.

-Ichigo, you seem tired. What's up? Said Rukia.

-Shut up, brat. Don't you even realize the time it is?

- I don't care about that…We're going to the beach, bastard!

-You're THAT exited?

-Of course! We don't have beaches in Soul Society!

A person steped into their conversation .

-Oi, Ichigo !

-Zaraki?

-Yeah, lend me the wheel, now.

-You're kidding right?

-No, why? You're constantly falling asleep and I don't wanna die until I get that revenge.

-Nevermind.

Kenpachi Zaraki took the steering wheel. As soon as they got on the highway, it was defenetely impossible for Ichigo too sleep. Zaraki, driving? What the hell was he thinking? Renji threw up twice, Matsumoto once, (though, that was the alcohol) and Yachiru was giving the directions.

To top everything off, Zaraki might have destroyed three people's cars up to now. This was hell on earth.

-Um…Ichigo…

-Hmm? What's up Rukia?

-Are car rides always like this in the human world? she said, her hands gripping to the lether that supported their weight, completely out of herself.

-I don't know. It depends who's driving… he said and looked away immediately.

Actually, He was acting strange these days, he though. He had trouble looking at Rukia in the eyes. Because, everytime he did, she would rather look away, or stare. And when she stared, he could see something. Her short black hair was tempting, and even if it was day, moonlight reflected through it. Her lips glowed in the dark a slight pink, her milky skin was just to die for, and her simple eyes became blue indigo orbs. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Although, in those orbs, those deep blue gorgeous orbs, was a message. A message that bugged him, since he could not open that damn envelope. It discouraged him.

And now, they where staring at each other. And he knew, he was going to get to that message.

He started to search deeper into her eyes, and before he knew it, their faces where getting closer. They where close to each other when they fought, since they where yelling to each other nose to nose, but this was different .Their noses began to touch, their eyes where closing, and their where sharing breaths. Her heart was pounding as fast as his, and everything around them melted. They sometimes could feel Zaraki crashing into some people, their bodies moved allot, but somehow, they still got closer to each other.

-You two have telepathic powers, don't you?

They turned around quickly, wondering who had broken everything.

-R-Renji? They both said back, blushing hardly.

-Well, I mean, you two are staring constantly at each other without saying anything. You guys have telepathic powers and you didn't tell us?!

-You're such an idiot, you know that pinapple head?

-The only thing I know in this conversation is that at least I don't have a gay name.

-G-gay name! Bastard! It's ''Ichi'' from ''Ittosho'' and ''Go'' from ''Sugoshin''!!

-You know, when we first hear it, it sounds more like strawberry than anything else.

They continued arguing. They departed the bus at 4h AM and arrived at 4h PM because of Yachiru's directions. Renji through up twice more, Ichigo laughed his head off at him and then got punched, Toushiro was annoyed by the drunk Matsumoto and Orihime was making Ishida suffer mentally by telling him about her new recipies, and god knows how, Rukia fell asleep.

--

--

--

Arrived at the hotel that they where staying, eyes where amazed .The beach was beautiful: the white sand felt warming and comforting, the water was nice and fresh and the sun was still hot even though it was 4 h.

-Ichigo, Ichigo!! Let's go swimming! Rukia said, blushing with excitement.

-Uuhhh…Okay?

She headed directly to the water in her bare clothes.

-Hey! Where the hell are you going?!

She lifted a brow, and looked at him but responded:

-Well, swimming, where else!

-You need a swimsuit idiot!

-Swim…what?

-Oh god…You don't know what a swimsuit is?

She blushed, looked down, and frowned.

-Sheesh!! Go see Orihime, she'll probably have one for you…

Rukia nodded, and rushed to Orihime. As she ran, she could feel the sand touching her bare feet. It felt good. She wondered why Ichigo never talked about her about this strange place. And speaking of Ichigo, he was acting weird! Especially in the bus, a moment earlier .She remembered his strong frown disappearing, looking into her eyes, and examining her. She felt…Intimidated at the moment. But when his face reached hers, everything around them melted. They couldn't even feel Zaraki's crazy driving anymore. It felt…Calm. Like the speed of her heart beat blocked every sound from coming to her. She felt like just grabbing him and kissing him dominantly until he obeys and follows. Her mind was running wild trying to convince her body to just do it, but her petite body only moved her face slowly closer to his. She wasn't a clod blooded Kuchiki anymore. She was experiencing new feelings that drove her crazy, it was unbearable. She even though that the butterflies in her stomach, as something that she never felt before. Well, she has been nervous and had those butterflies, but never as passionate and strong as this. Feelings where blowing up inside of her, Kaien did nothing like this to her. At first, she had a crush on him, but the more time that she spent with him, knowing that he got married, she just let him go, not considering him as the ''one'' that would steal her heart. He was a good friend to her, but nothing else. And it has been a while since she noticed it.

She continued running, eyes closed, daydreaming, not remembering that she was searching for Orihime. She run along the ocean with it's beautiful features. She stopped, and observed the bright sun, with it's contrast to the blue ocean. Ichigo has been acting weird and it worried her. He became more aggressive when they fought, at the same time more calm and happy. Was he just turning into a man and going through some kind of phrase, or…

Was it something else?

She snapped out of everything when she saw Orihime in front of her.

-Orihime!! I've been looking for you!

-Kuchiki-san! What's the matter…wait…Why aren't you with Kurosaki-kun? Inoue had a worried look. At the same time, concerned .

-Umm… Ichigo sent me to see you because he told me about this swimsuit thing and I have no idea what it was so I asked him and he sent me to you since he though that maybe you had one of these strange things called swimsuits that I do not recall…

-…Kuchiki-san, I have no idea what you are talking about but it seems to me that in you're speech you've said the word ''swimsuit'' a few times…Do you need a swimsuit?

Rukia hesitated. She didn't know what in the world to say.

-Yes?

-Aaaaah so then follow me!

Rukia followed the motivated woman. They arrived at a small cabin to go and change. She lended her a yellow stripped bikini (that was really sexy) with an small circle that made the attachements made out of metal

-Is this some kind of under-wear that goes under this ''swimsuit''? She said, pathetically.

-Kuchiki-san…This IS the swimsuit.

-WHA??? You mean I have to wear this in front of the guys?! I could just where my under-wear instead!!

-Just try it on, Kuchiki-san!! I'm sure it will look good on you! She said, clapping her hands and smiling.

-Okay…okay…

She took her dress of, leaning forward and lifting her arms up, pulling the piece of cloth of her body. Goosebumps apeared on her body, probaly because of her exposed skin, used to feel so warm. Orihime turned her head to look at her. Kuchiki-san is a great woman, she though. No matter how much I try, I'll never replace her in Kuroski-kun's heart... She dug deaper and deaper in to her thoughs, but her eyes widened in understanding when realized that Rukia's ''bra'' was a piece of cloth rapped tightly all around her chest.

-Kuchiki-san…is that why you have no chest?

-...Excuse me? Her eyes narrowed, supprised by her friend's reaction. Yet, she did not frown.

-I mean, not to be mean but you rap you're breasts in that piece of cloth to make them look smaller?

-No, not really. It's just that when I train in Soul Society I fell uncomfortable so I rap them in a piece of cloth… It's not to make them smaller but they disturb me alot when I move. But they do look smaller since I make it tight.

As soon as her explaining was over Orihime ordered her immediately to take that piece of cloth off and put on that bikini.

Orihime could not believe her eyes. Seing Kuchiki-san in that bikini…She had a real chest! Maybe as big as Tatsuki's…no, it was a bit bigger. All this time... Wow! The bikini blent in perfectly with the contrast of the pale skin and her dark hair. No wonder Kurosaki-kun liked her so much, she though...

After two hours of Orihime commenting on her chest, about why she didn't tell her sooner, and bla bla bla, she ran again towards Ichigo…but felt slightly uncomfortable. Her breasts where bumping up and down, and she wasn't used to it.

She saw Ichigo, back against her. She ran towards him and put her hand on his shoulder.

His back still facing her he said, clearly annoyed:

-What, Rukia?

-Look at me, bastard! I've tried on this swimsuit thingy. How is it?

He turned towards her and his eyes widened and his nose started bleeding. The first thing he noticed, was her chest. What the hell!! Did Orihime contaminate her from the big boobs disease? What the hell was going on?

-Ichigo…Do I look funny? She said, blushing. Although she took it back right away when she saw what he was looking at. She immeadiately added:

-Are you staring at my breasts?

Ichigo's eyes widened.

-N-no no no no no no no!!! Not at all!!

-You where !! You little bastard! Pervert pervert pervert!!She said while putting her hands over her chest to hide everything.

-I was n-

She cut him by throwing him her feet in his face witch increased his nose bleed.

-I'm not talking to you anymore!

She left him bleeding and lying on the ground.

--

--

--

Rukia spent the rest of the night not talking to him. She talked with Renji and Nii-sama, sometimes even with Rangiku. On Ichigo's side, he talked A LOT with Orihime. Orihime seemed joyful…More than usual. Rukia would stare at them…from time to time. She began to feel ―when she would stare at them― strange butterflies in her stomach. Not like the ones she felt when Ichigo was about to kiss her in the bus. Those where positive .These where negative butterflies―

Wait. Kiss her? He wasn't about to kiss her. He was just… Examinating her eyes…That was all… He didn't love her. She's his teacher, for gods sake. She gave him her Shinigami powers

And because of that, he almost lost his life! How could he even try to kiss her? How could he love…her…

Before she knew it, her knees melted to the ground and tears poured out of her indigo orbs .Her legs where against the sand. She closed her eyes and let the tears pour. Why was she crying? She had no reason to…But those words hurt so much. Those words '' he didn't love her''. It hurt badly. The butterflies in her stomach where dying and being reincarnated into something hurtful. A big ball of something, creped out in her stomach .It was a feeling she had never felt before. She just didn't find the right word for it.

She snapped out of her reverie and though that everyone must be sleeping right now. It was about eleven PM. Everyone is asleep…Ichigo is asleep…She was alone on the beach.

At least that's what she though.

At her surprise, someone was standing in front of her. A man, with a body to dream for, muscular and…God those abs… He had bright orange hair. And he was looking at her.

-Why are you crying?

Rukia didn't respond. It wasn't obvious to him but she just didn't feel like responding, right now.

-Why are you crying? He said again, desperately wanting an answer.

She wiped her tears, narrowed her eyes. She told herself that she couldn't have everything she wanted, so she responded.

-N-none of your business, fool…

-Is it because of earlier? If it is, than know that you where the one to―

-NO ITS NOT BECAUSE OF THAT! AND HOW DARE YOU BLAME IT ON ME PERVERT!

More tears began pouring out of her eyes, when suddently she felt warm arms suronding her petite body, holding her tight. She could feel his heartbeat against hers. It was comforting. She wrapped her arms around his bare back and cried some more against him. Somehow, it felt like she needed to pour tears for a million years, but she needed these arms around her.

-I'm sorry. He said, calmly and gently.

-B-baka, I-It's not your f-fault… She said as she gripped him tighter.

He pulled himself out of her grasp and placed his thumb on her rosy cheeks to wipe away her tears. He gazed into her eyes constantly and saw something more beautiful than the moon and stars. She touched the hand wiping her tears and gripped it firmly.

He snached it away and got up:

-We should go back to the hotel. He said, lifting himself up and bringing his hand towards her to help her up.

She was going to strangle him for breaking the best and comforting moment of her life, but she told herself that she could wait for him to die…Hoping it wouldn't be too soon…

She put her hand in his and they walked together hand to hand up to the hotel. He suddently broke the silence:

-Who're your roommates?

-Inoue and Matsumoto…What about yours?

-I've got Renji, Uryuu Byakuya―

-Nii-sama!!

-Would you STOP doing that!! Oh and there's also Ikkaku…

-Wow, got yourself something to deal with, there!

-Trust me, I know…

--

--

--

Ichigo was talking with the guys. Well, not really talking: he was wondering what Rukia was crying about earlier. But he knew, that even if he asked her, he wouldn't get an answer. And damn... When he saw her crying earlier, there was that message again...

-Ichigo!

He snapped out of day dreaming. His eyes widened and he turned his head to the one who said his name, witch was Renji.

-Waddya want, pineapple head?

-What's wrong with Rukia?

He looked at him for about 0.23 seconds and immediately blushed.

-W-what do you mean? He said sarcastically.

-Don't give me that look, I know something's up.

Renji's face illuminated, like if he just had the most brilliant idea, witch in his head, he did.

-Ikkaku! Ishida! Byakuya! Ichigo just fucked Rukia and she's scared of facing him!

All the other guys arrived, Ishida with an intrigued look, Ikkaku writen in his gaze the word ''finally'' and Byakuya…Well, that spooked him, ´cause he kinda looked like a serial killer…

Ichigo felt the blood go up to his cheeks.

-N-no you guys!! That's not what happened!!

-Are you sure? Said the others.

-Trust me, even if I did fuck her, I would arrange myself for you not to know.

Ikkaku and Ishida had a ''WTF man?!'' look and Byakuya looked relief and satisfied.

-Aww man, when ARE you going to fuck her, nowadays? Spoke Renji.

-Yeah, the entire Soul Society new that you loved her before you two realized it… And anyways, have you seen her breasts ? Dude, youve got yourself one of the hottest chicks in the world !Responded Ikkaku.

-Ikkaku's right, Kurosaki. You should really make a move on her, said Ishida.

-He is not going, too. Protested Byakuya.

-I AM NOT GOING TO TOUCH HER WHAT SO EVER! Screamed Ichigo.

-Good, Byakuya protested…AGAIN.

There was a moment of silence. Byakuya's response was cold, and too cold for anyone to dare each other to speak next. Although, it was Ishida whom broke the silence.

-Let's play truth of dare, to get our minds off of things.

They all agreed, and since Ishida proposed it, they all suggested he started.

-Humm…Abarai-kun, truth or dare? Ishida said.

-Dare.

-Well, then, die your hair blue in the next morning.

-WHAT!!

-Those are the rules.

Renji was almost crying, while all others where laughing their heads off, just by imagining him with a blue head. It was Renji's turn to truth or dare someone.

-Uhh… Taichou, truth or dare?

-Truth.

-Okay…So then, is it true that when you are alone, you become very emotional?

-…Yes…

All eyes widened. Renji spoke finally:

- T-taichou…I just made that up…

Byakuya's eyes burned in fury.

-Renji Abarai, prepare yourself to die your hair blue with pink highlights in the next morning!! He commanded to his Fuku-Taichou.

Renji's eyes where completely watery, of despair, and of the idea of committing suicide.

Byakuya looked around him ―still embarrassed― to choose the next victim of the game.

-Ikkaku-sama, truth or dare?

-Truth, Taichou.

-I see. Well then, you are a close friend to Ayasegawa-sama, so tell me, is he gay?

-Of course, sir.

No one was supprised.

-Okay, I answered that question, and you're the only one left, Ichigo. Truth or dare?

He though a moment. If he chose truth, he would ask him if he liked Rukia, and his head would be chopped off by serial killer Byakuya.

-Dare, he finally chose.

-Good, ´cause that was the one I wanted you to chose!

_He didn't like this…_

-Since you chose dare, I want you to commit to Rukia what you really feel for her until the end of this vacation.

_He was right._

Byakuya choked on his tea, Ishida clapped his hands in joy, Renji was crying for his hair…

-OBJECTION! Ichigo and Byakuya said at the same time.

-Ichigo, it doesn't mean you have to tell her you love her. For example you don't, you have to tell her that you don't. Even if it's totally out of the blue. And anyways, these are the rules.

- I HATE YOU He decided to speak, but that's all that came out.

- I know you do, Ikkaku said with a mocking smile.

4 days to commit everything to Rukia. He didn't even know himself! WTF?!

--

--

--

The next morning, Ichigo was looking for Rukia. No, he wasn't looking for her at all. Maybe he was. But maybe he wasn't.

His confused mind stopped browsing when he saw a raven haired figure standing behind him, gazing constantly at his strange movements coordaning with his thoughs.

-AAAH!!!!! Gosh, you scarred me…

-He he…That was my goal. Anyways, have you seen Renji?

He though about last night and he imagined him again with blue hair and pink highlights. He tried to hold himself but he immediately exploded in laughter.

-HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA !!

She looked confused. Then asked him :

-What?

-We…Ha ha ha! Played truth or dare last night-Ha ha ha! And Renji has to dye-HA HA HA!! His hair blue with pink highlights- HA HA HA HA HA!

She laughed a lot, imagining her childhood friend dying his hair. She stopped laughing, and asked him:

-What did you get in the game?

He stopped laughing, his eyes widened and he froze for an instant…

-Ichigo?

At the sound of her voice, he quickly ran away, at at least 450284 km per hour.

She stood there confused. What the hell?

* * *

**Okay, so the first chapter is dilly-dally a little, but i've worked hard on it. Reviews are always welcome, but please don't just say that it was good, give me constructive comments! And I promise to you a better chapter for chapter 2. And tell me if my English isn't good, I don't mind insults, really.**

Chapter 2:

-Ishida! Rukia yelled. No answer.

She had been looking for Ishida for hours!! Dammit, had he left the resort?

She was looking for Ishida for answers. She had asked Ichigo two hours ago about that stupid truth of dare game, and he ran away! And since Ishida assisted to that game, she could ask him what the hell was wrong. And there wasn't just that... When she was angry at him, he had been constantly talking with Orihime and she...looked _in love_.

She stopped running. Wait, there was no way Orihime loved Ichigo, right?

-Kuchiki-san?

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!!!!!!!!!!! She cried. W-who who who who??

-It's just me.

-Ishida?! G-god, I've been looking for you all over the place!

-I know.

-Huh?!

-Well, you see Kuchiki, I have been telling―no i'm sorry, yelling to you that I was here for two hours already, but unfortunately, you seemed lost in your thoughts and just continued screaming my name.

-I-I don't beleive it...

-Anyway, why where you looking for me Kuchiki? He said, intrigued.

Rukia's wide eyes disapered to a worired and concerned look. Her head drifted to her left side, followed by her hair that was drifting in the wind, constrasting with the sunset.

-What's wrong, Kuchiki?

-Well, you see... I was talking with Ichigo two hours ago, and I asked him where was Renji. Ichigo told me that he was dying his hair blue with pink highlights because of some truth or dare game. Then, I asked him what he got in that specefic game, but he just ran away.

_Pfff, what a loser,_ Ishida though, about to laugh.

-And since you assisted to that game, I though you could tell me what's wrong with Ichigo, Rukia finished.

-Kuchiki-san, I really wouldn't know but... Could you tell me, has he done anything that was strange, appart from this of course? Ishida said, comepletely using this situation to get back at Ichigo.

Rukia's cheeks got very hot, and Ishida noticed, causing him to smirk to his diabolical plans.

-Well...Um...

-Go on, Kuchiki!

-I-I...Think...maybe...

-Just tell me.

-I-I THINK h-he might have tried to k-k-kiss me in the bus... She said, pushing her voice to an extreme tone of shyness.

-Really?! Well, he isn't such a loser after all, eh, Kurosaki! But anyway Kuchiki, why didn't he?

-Renji interupeted.

-I see.

Silence invaded them and Rukia, still blushing, turned her feet towards the opposite direction. After two meters, she stopped and reminded Ishida:

-Oh by the way, if anyone knows about this, be ready to be paralized for life.

-D-don't worry, if anyone hears, Renji's going to be the one paralized for life. He said, joking around.

--

--

--

Sharing a room with Matsumoto Rangiku and Orihime Inoue wasn't easy...

First of all, you had to try those things that _they_ called ''treats'' that put you stomach through hell.

Second of all, you had to endure they're conversations...

-Well then, since we have nothing to do, each of us will say each others top 5!! Matsumoto proposed, drunk from Orihime speaciallity, White wine combinised with a nice carrot sauce.

-Great idea, Rangiku-chan!! Orihime said, taking another sip from her ''drink''.

-I'm not doing this. Rukia mentionned, determined.

-Aaaaaaaaaw, come on, Kuchiki-san it's just guys!! Besides, it's worth it, since we are surronded by the cutest guys in all of the human world and Soul Society!

-Yep! And we get to see them in swimsuits!!

Rukia sighed, because otherwise they would just find any wrose idea.

-Fine.

-Yaaaay!!!!! I'll start!! Matsumoto said. Number 5:...Well...um...Ikkaku!! Number 4...geez...Yumichika! Number 3...um...so many choices... Hisagi! Number two, easy, Ichigo Kurosaki and...

_WHAT?! Ichigo was Matsumoto's number TWO??? How the hell was she supposed to compeat with―_

_Shut up Rukia,_ she said to herself.

-And my number one is Taichou and Kuchiki-Taichou!!

-Nii-sama?! Rukia yealled, intrigied.

-Oh, come on, Rukia! You can't deny that he's a really hot guy!!

-Okiesss!! My turn then! Said Orihime all exited. Number 5...huuum...Abarai-kun!! Number 4...well...just...Yumichika! Number 3...that's hard...uuuuuuummmmm...Ishida-kun! Number two...Kuchiki-Taichou!! And number one...

_She didn't like this..._

-Kurosaki-kun is my number one!!!

_She was right._

_Dammit!_ Why did everyone had to love Ichigo? What was so attractive about him anyways?! Just by hearing his name, he's probably gay, hell!

-And You Kuchiki-san?? Matsumoto-san said, her face VERY close.

-W-well...N-number 5 i-is...Hisag-gi Shuuhei-kun...

-Just relax, Kuchiki!

-Fine! Number 4...well...hummmm...Renji...Number 3...well...H-Hitsugaya-T-Taichou... Number 2...Nii-s-sama and N-Number O-one... well...

Should she lie? No, even if she did, they would know, it's writin all over her face! She never considered him that way, until yesterday when he changed into that red swimsuit! His torso...Biceps...And god bless those abs...HIS WHOLE BODY DROVE HER CRAZY!! She felt like she couldn't look at him straight anymore!

-Well, Kuchiki-san?

She looked up, nervous, blushing a slight pink that soon turned to a burning red. She took a deep breath, one...twice... And GO!

-Ichigo is my number one. She said, truly and firmly.

Rukia could see Matsumoto's eyes become watery and Inoue copied the same routine.

-Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!! They both yelled, crying from ''cuteness''.

Well, who cared? They where so drunk that they wouldn't remember this in the morning anyways.

--

--

--

In the morning, Rukia got up before Matsumoto and Inoue, (obviously because of the alcoohol) and slammed her feet across the bed and tossed the sheets aside. She though about last night. And the night before. Just what in the world was this truth or dare game? She though. Ichigo NEVER ran away from things. The only thing he WOULD run away from is―

Girls.

Ichigo was so week when it came to girls. It was up to the very last detail! For example, a girl has never tried on a bikini, and she unties her bra to put it on, and he goes nuts! He was never like this with Orihime, come to think of it. So someone must of dared him something about girls! Why hasn't she figured this sooner?! Dammit!

She gripped her hands tight on the sheets in connection of anger and frustration. But why run away from her? Was he too shy to try and explain? No... If he was, he woudn't even have the energy to run that fast. He would stand there, blush and choak on his words. He woudn't run!

He eyes closed as she gripped the sheets even tighter. She felt her short hair brush her shoulder on one side, and looked at her breasts. And she though about last night

_Flash Back_

Even sleeping, she NEVER undid the piece of cloth around her chest. And when she was going to put it back on for the night, Orihime and Matsumoto scolded her and snapped it away from her grasp. She remembered sighing, and having difficulty puting on Yuzu's stolen pyjama's. The pants where fine, but damn, she couldn't button the top anymore!

-Just what the hell is this?

Rukia turned her ankles quickely towards the person that adressed her, always keeping her hands on the buttons, for them not to burst.

-Whats wrong, Matsumoto?

-Kuchiki, where the hell did you buy those pyjamas?

Rukia silenced for a moment, looking down at them, and then switching her view to her concerned freind.

-Well, I don't know. You see, when I started staying at Ichigo's,―well more basically in his closet― I didn't have much clothing in possession. So I had to borrow some from his little sister, Yuzu.

-How old is his sister? Matsumoto asked with big eyes. Her arms where crosed just under her breasts, them covered by a slight pink peignoir, decorated with white lace. It dropped down directly too high and was all the way up her tights.

-Um, Yuzu is about eleven, I think. What's with all the questions, Matsumoto?

-KUCHIKI YOU BLINDLESS FOOL! You have been living in Ichigo's closet wearing THAT?! I don't blame Ichigo anymore for NOT making the move on you!! I'll ask Inoue to lend you some of her pyjamas.

Matsumoto left her speachless while she wen't to get one of Inoues nightgowns. Her hands explored her suitcase and finnally pulled out something perfect! A red two piece pyjama separated by lace. The first piece dropped about ten centimeters above her belly button, and the lower piece was almost enough to expose everything. They where decorated by small ribbons, one on her chest and two others on each side of her tights. Rukia, seeing herself in the mirror immeadiately gaspped and blushed. She NEVER though that she could be able to wear something like this. A Kuchiki had to be cold, and not carring about her appearence. And especially not thinking about se―

Do not say that word, Kuchiki Rukia, she scolded to herself.

Orihime barged in, opening the door suprisingly fast, and eyed at Rukia.

-Kuchiki-san! You look so good!! My pyjama's look great on you! That ones yours for sure! Orihime yelled happily.

Rukia thanked Inoue and went too sleep.

_End of flashback_

Rukia helded the door handle and turned it, then took a walk amunst the beach. She regarded the sea, the blue, green water coloured by sunlight. And in the corner, she could see the bright sun, clarifing the great blue sky. The sun reminded her of someone. Someone she didn't expect to see staring at her with hazel eyes.

--

--

--

Ichigo couldn't sleep last night. He layed in the hotel bed thinking of that stupid truth or dare game. Clearly, Rukia must suspect something. He NEVER runs from things. Then why does it have to be her? He could have just faced her and told her what he really feels.

What does he really feel towards her anyway?

Ichigo brushed his hair with his left hand and got up lazily. To his suprise, the other guys where still sleeping. He though about what Ishida told him last night.

_FlashBack_

-So, Kurosaki, did you tell her?

-Huh?! Ichigo answered.

-You know what I'm talking about.

Somehow, Ichigo went down to the cafeteria of the all-inclussive Hotel and got himself a glass of water. Ikkaku, Byakuya and Renji where already talking about other things like squads, boring Soul Society stuff, and commenting on Renji's hair. As Ichigo went down for his drink, Ishida discretely followed him and told him he had to talk to him.

-No, I didn't tell her, and I don't think I will tell her anything whatsoever, He added to Ishida's previous question.

-You're such a loser.

-WHAT?!

-Kurosaki...Please don't think that I don't know what's going on between you two. You see, after you RAN AWAY cowardly from Rukia as she asked you about the truth or dare game―

-How did you know that?!

-I'm on it. So then, Kuchiki-sama went looking for me concerning your strange behavior towards her. She wanted and needed answers. So when she found me, she reveiled me certain things.

-Th-things?! Like what?! Ichigo's face was blue from discust that Rukia actually had toled Ishida something. Damn her!

-She thinks that you have might tried to kiss her in the bus.

Ichigo's mind screamed. WHAT?! That's what she thinks?! Ichigo was no supprised since those where his intentions, but telling something so personal to Ishida?! What the hell is she thinking?!

-I-I don't think thats it, Ichigo responded, his blood burning to his cheeks.

-Do you love her or not? Ishida asked with a cold face, close to Byakuya's.

Ichigo though. Rukia had told eye-glasses man stuff, why couldn't he? Besides, Ishida wouldn't tell Rukia, since it's Ichigo's duty to tell her tomorrow. And even if he did, he would be paralyzed for life and he knew it.

-Hey, what'cha guys doing here? Said a came-out-of-nowhere Renji.

-Re-Renji! Ichigo called.

Ishida didn't say a word. He pushed his eye-glasses up towards his forehead, and his eyes closed a bit. What about Inoue? He though. She has been so happy since Ichigo and Rukia fough and he had been talking to her alot more. If she learns that he has been using her to get to Rukia...

NO... Inoue was a strong woman, and she could take this sort of stuff. Besides, se possibly knows already. It's become too obvious that Ichigo loves Rukia and she love him back. And Inoue knows it. She'll just have to be strong and move on.

Ichigo and Ishida went back to their room. Ishida didn't say a word to Ichigo, finding it dispicable for what he is doing to Inoue, but what could Ichigo change about it? He loved Rukia, and it will stay the same.

_End of FlashBack_

Ichigo wondered if he should just go to her hotel room and say what he feels, and that way it will be done. He will be able to spend the rest of the vacation with Rukia without beeing disturbed. But he had to get his mind off of things. He knew Ishida hated him for was he was doing to Inoue, and that was the whole reason why he asked those questions. Ishida usually minds his own buisness. He's just probably falling for Inoue and want's the best for her.

He got out of the Hotel, and felt the smouth wind blowing through his spiky hair. He was out in his red swimmsuit, his chest covered by an unbuttoned blouse.

He kept on walking. Until he saw someone from the distance.

A small looking girl, with black short moonlight-reflected hair,Indigo orbs for eyes, warming and pink rosy lips and cheeks and a light milky skin drowning all around her body.

--

--

--

-Hey, She said.

-Hey, He said.

They looked at each other for a while, gazing into each others eyes, and Ichigo saw _it_. That message! His frown got deeper and she noticed.

-What's wrong?

He let go of the envelope and let it fly in the strong breeze of the morning.

-N-nothing, He anwsered as he drifted his head to the side.

-It's okay to tell someone what's wrong, idiot. It's not embarassing, you know! She said as she bent over, making her breasts bounce.

-Then why are you embarassed? He asked, the blood still at the level of his cheeks.

She didn't respond. Her hair melted with the wind as she looked away. A moment after she strarted again.

-I'm not embarassed. But when you don't wan't to litterally hurt or damage one person's life, you keep you're mouth shut.

-Listen up, Rukia. You slid a katana through my heart, you tough me how to control myself, my inner-hollow, you made me achieve Shikai, Bankai, you made me stop an execution and made me face the most dangerous poeple...

Rukia's face slid down. She knew he was going to say it, and she knew that he won't want to hurt her but it will.

-And you made me win.

Her face lighted up when she heard his final sentence. It was not what she though she would hear. He took a step forward towards her.

-And you know what? I don't regret a single bit of it. Now, tell me what could wound me more?

Rukia's face travelled from the different emotions she was feeling. She was touched, happy, comforted, secure, calm...

_And scared..._

But she had to tell him. No matter what, he had the right to know. She would feel releaf is she told him. But would feel broken, scared of the future, annoyed, angry, maybe jealousy and all of those dispicable feelings.

-I have been experimenting things. She finally said.

-Things?

Rukia swolloed, but grabbed the courage to continue.

-When I first met you, I was marked by your resemblance to Kaien―Kaien Shiba, you know the story―

He nodded and gave her a look that encouraged her.

-But we spent time together, and I realized that you two are completely different. Even you're appearence didn't look like him at all anymore. You slightly changed, became more mature, grew stronger and the difference was too big for me to think of him when I would see you. When I would look at you, I would see Kurosaki Ichigo, and not Kaien Shiba. With that conclusion, I was really happy. I was happy to have found my own way of viewing things. The nightmare of Kaien-Dono dying disaperead quickly, and i had soft and warm nights. Even though I slept in a closet. I was so happy.

She paused for a moment. Her regard became even more tortourus to herself. But she endured it and continued.

-Until Byakuya and Renji came to bring me back to Soul Society.

That brought Ichigo shock. A shock that he didn't like to feel to much. His frown still got deeper, but he listen to her words. This talk was torturing them both.

-When I was in the tower, waiting to be executed, I remebered who I was. No...Wich _facade _I had to play. And that was a cold blooded, rich Kuchiki. Then the nightmares came back.

Since they came back, I didn't want to sleep anymore. I still did my best for Renji not to worry. I was hard, but I did it.

Then, when you came to save me, in front of the Soukyoku, It was warm and cozy again. I was crying of joy, because I knew I could be happy again.  
That's when I found out happiness in freedom, and opignon. I decided not to play this stupid facade anymore. I was Kuchiki Rukia, but in my own way.

Since I was free, I let emotions come into me...

She stopped. Rukia couldn't continue further. Ichigo must've grasped what she was trying to say. But Ichigo wanted her to continue, so he asked:

-What kind of emotions?

-Do you really want to know?

-Well, yeah...

She inhealed air and pounced on the confidence she had in her.

-Happiness, Content, Satisfaction, Warm, Simplicity and...and...

Ichigo prayed for her to continue when she said:

-_Love._

Ichigo coudn't handle it anymore. He took a step towards her and he drove his lips to hers. Rukia was supprised at first, but she cooperated. Tongues met, lips crossed, at the same time the moon and the sky could still be seen together in the sky.

After the well-deserved make-out session, Ichigo and Rukia sat beside each other, her, dripping her head on his shoulder.

Ichigo, looking constantly at the sky, saw a letter in the sky...A letter that had blown away earlier.

He reached his hand forward to grasp it, and tore the envelope open this time. It was written:

_I love You_.

He responded the same.

She got his message.


End file.
